


when life gets you down just keep swimming

by trilliastra



Series: you think i'm crazy? wait until you meet my family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to propose but his family keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when life gets you down just keep swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, but it can also be read as one-shot.  
> Enjoy!

Derek yawns, stretching careful not to wake up his bedmate. Stiles is a heavy sleeper, but Derek saw him wake up with less when they are alone and Stiles made promises of lots of sex.

He smiles softly, turns to look at his boyfriend. Sometimes he can't believe he's got so lucky, that even with their differences and the distance making their relationship difficult, Stiles is still as much in love with him as he was when they were in high school.

“Creeper.” Stiles mumbles sleepy, startling Derek from his thoughts. He sighs against the pillow, shifts so his body is pressing against Derek's from head to toe, just the way they both like it. “What's with all the staring?”

Derek curls a hand around Stiles' waist, nuzzles just behind his ear. “Just thinking.”

“About?” 

“How your snoring is becoming unbearable.”

Stiles snorts, finally opening his eyes. “Why are you using big words this early?” He bites at Derek's collarbone. “If you're not tired after last night I'm not doing a good work at fucking your brains out.”

It's Derek's turn to snort. “If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one doing all the fucking. You just laid there and enjoyed the ride.”

“Hmm, and it was a damn _good_ ride.” Stiles smirks, running his hands over Derek's chest. “You're so good for me.”

Derek gulps, taking a deep breath. 

This is it. The big moment.

Stiles arches an eyebrow when Derek doesn't answer, and that's just – fuck, he can't say it, can he? He planned this over and over, he knows what he wants to say, the ring is under his pillow just waiting for Stiles to say yes.

 _If_ he say yes.

God, what if Stiles says no? Maybe proposing in bed is not romantic enough? Maybe he should wait until they are dressed and he can jump out the window if things go bad.

“What is it?” Stiles asks, worried. “Are you okay?”

“Stiles,” he starts, finally swallowing all his fears and going for it. He loves Stiles, Stiles loves him, it will be fine. “will you –”

“Uncle Derek!” The door to his bedroom slams open and Amber bursts inside. “Mom said you were home!”

“ _Jesus!_ ” He screams at the same time Stiles yells Laura's name. “You can't just come in without knocking Amber!”

“But I wanted to see you!” She argues, skidding to a halt in the middle of the room. His niece narrows her eyes at them suspiciously. “What were you doing?”

Stiles gasps, pulls the covers over his head. Derek can feel his face turning red and he wants nothing more than to hide under the covers with Stiles.

“Sleeping.” He says quickly. Where the fuck is his sister? “Now go downstairs while we get ready for breakfast, okay?”

“But –”

“Amber.” He warns, making her look down at her feet and turn around. Just to slam right into Laura. _Goddamnit._

“Oh, so you came to see Uncle Derek?” Laura smirks teasingly. “And who's down there?” She winks. “Stiles won't like to know you're hiding people in your bed, Der.”

“Get out!” Stiles screams from his hiding spot. Laura bursts out laughing, like the bad sister she is, but finally takes her daughter's hand and leaves the room. “We are never leaving the room. Ever.” Derek only nods. “By the way –” Stiles adds, poking his head from under the covers. “what were you going to ask?”

“Nothing.” Derek mutters through his teeth. The moment was ruined anyway.

Fucking Laura.

–

It has to work this time, he's even wearing a _tux_. He only wore a tux once, at Laura's wedding, and only because she threatened to cut off his balls if he showed up under dressed. He totally believes she would.

Although, he's not going to complain if Stiles starts wearing tuxes every day. The way his ass looks in those pants, fuck – it took all of Derek's willpower not to drag him back to the house.

“So –” He coughs awkwardly. God, he's such a loser. “do you like it here?”

Stiles gives him a dubious look. “Yes? We literally come here every week. I like this place. You _know_ I like this place. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Derek says, hiding his face behind the menu so Stiles won't see he's blushing. “Just asking.”

“Just asking.” Stiles repeats slowly. When Derek looks up, Stiles is smiling. “I know what you're doing.”

Derek drops the menu, looks up astonished. “You do?” He tries not to panic, but it's too late, his heart is already beating a mile a minute. Stiles must have found the ring under the bed! But if he agreed to come and he's smiling like that – then he's going to say yes! “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise?” Stiles laughs. “I get that Cora getting a job is news, but you didn't need to make me get all dressed up for this!”

Before Derek can ask what the hell Stiles is talking about, his little sister is stopping beside them and giving them a fake but surprisingly convincing polite smile. If Derek didn't know Cora is incapable of being polite he would have believed it. “Hello, love birds. What can I get you tonight?” She asks. When there are no other waiters or waitresses around, she reaches out to pinch Derek's arm. “What the fuck are you two doing here?” She growls. “If you mess this up, I'm going to kill _you_.”

“We're just being supportive!” Stiles answers, raising his hands. “It was Derek's idea, right?” He nudges Derek's foot with his own under the table.

“Yeah. Being supportive.” He clears his throat. “Just that.”

Cora doesn't look like she believes them, but when a waiter heads their way she pulls back and fakes another smile. “Are you ready to order, _sir_?”

“Yeah.” Derek sighs in defeat. He's not going to propose tonight, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy a nice dinner with his boyfriend. “The risotto, please.”

–

So Derek has to admit that things aren't going the way he planned. If he believed that kind of thing, he'd think the universe is trying to tell him something. But Derek was never one to give up.

If it's him against the universe, then the universe is in for a hell of a fight.

He tried to keep things simple, then tried to be romantic, and neither worked, so this time he's going to be spontaneous. Whenever he feels like it, he will do it. And to make things easier, he's just going to carry the ring with him all the time.

This way, he's _sure_ it's going to work.

–

“Remember our prom?” Stiles says one evening when they are trying to wash Fury for the third time that week. The damn dog is fast. 

“The one we skipped to go to the beach?” He asks distractedly as Fury finally stops squirming and accepts his fate.

“Yep.” Stiles answers, throwing some water on Fury's head carefully as to not let it fall in his eyes. “Do you remember we went for a walk and it started to rain and we got all wet?”

“And then you got a cold and your mom almost killed me?” 

“Details.” Stiles waves his hand around. “The point is, you were wearing a white shirt and your muscles were showing and you were so _fucking hot_. Just like –” He smirks, pointing at Derek's white _soaking_ shirt. “ _now_.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Stiles, not in front of Fury.” At hearing his name, the dog starts to jump around happily, throwing even more water at them. While Derek tries to hold him so he won't escape again, Stiles just laughs. They've been together since they were sixteen and now, even after seven years, Stiles still takes his breath away.

“Stiles, I have to ask you something.” He says suddenly. As if realizing the moment is important, Fury stops goofing around, and it's like the entire world disappears. There's just Derek and Stiles.

“Oh, look how cute you are!”

 _And_ his mom.

“Hi, Talia.” Stiles smiles, Derek and his question completely forgotten. “Wanna help us?” He laughs when she arches an eyebrow and just leans against the wall.

“Oh no, thanks. I'm just waiting for Kyle to get home from work. It's our special night, you know?”

“Mom!” Derek yells. He doesn't need to hear that kind of thing, ever.

“It's a completely normal thing that adults do, Derek. You should be glad your father and I still have a healthy and active sex life.”

Derek groans again, looks down at Fury who still seems extremely unhappy. “I know, buddy.” He sighs. “I know.”

–

Universe: 3. Derek: 0.

–

“Finally!” Stiles says when Derek lets himself into the Stilinski's house. 

Derek snorts, places the take-out on the kitchen table. When Stiles doesn't immediately run to the food, he arches an eyebrow. “What?”

“I love you so fucking much.” Derek doesn't know how many times Stiles said those same words at him, but his heart still tries to beat its way out of his chest every time.

“I love you, too.” He answers easily, reaches out for Stiles' hand. “What's going on?”

“Marry me?” Stiles asks, those big amber eyes looking at him curiously. “I know we have to finish college first, but I want it. I want it so much, you have no idea. You're my everything, Derek. And I can't live without you, so we should stay together forever.”

Derek's eyes widen in shock, and the hand holding Stiles falls motionless on his side. “Fuck.” He blurts out.

Stiles gasps, hurt clear on his face and he takes a step back.

“Oh my god.” Derek says desperately. He always ruins everything. “No, no. I didn't mean it like that! I do, I do want to marry you! It's just that –” He takes Stiles' hands again. “I've been trying to propose for like weeks.” He fishes the ring from his pocket. “I've been carrying this around waiting for the right time. Or at least for the time we won't get interrupted.”

Stiles gasps again as he stares at the ring in Derek's hand. “Oh my god, the night at the restaurant?”

“And the day after I came back from college. And last week when we were giving Fury a bath.” He nods.

“ _And_ yesterday!” Stiles adds. “That's why you kicked Peter in the balls!”

“He _knew_ I was going to propose and did it on purpose!” Derek argues. “He deserved it!”

To his surprise, Stiles bursts out laughing. “You're such a loser.” He smiles fondly, running a hand over Derek's cheek. “My loser.” He takes a ring from his own pocket, shows it to Derek. “Wanna trade?”

“Yes.” Derek sighs. “You?”

“Definitely.” Stiles says, leaning in closer.

When they kiss there's only one word in Derek's mind: _finally._

**Author's Note:**

> In which Derek fails even when he's not a wolf.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
